flood_escape_2fandomcom-20200223-history
Difficulty
Difficulty is a rating that shows how hard a map is. There are five difficulties: Easy, Normal, Hard, Insane and Crazy. Note: Difficulty refers to how hard '''soloing' a map is, not how hard it is in multiplayer.'' Easy maps are a great way to introduce the simple concept of buttons and parkour to a brand new player. They are not very difficult and can teach the player basic skills. This difficulty can easily be beaten by new players. The Easy difficulty has the least amount of maps in the game, only having 4. List of Easy Maps: Axiom, Lost Woods, Castle Tides and Poisonous Valley. Normal maps are noticeably harder than easy maps, but they are still not too extreme. These maps start to show players less accessible buttons and are a great practice difficulty once a player has learned the basics of parkour. This difficulty has the most maps, having 8. List of Normal maps: Sky Sanctuary, Oriental Grove, Decrepit Seas, Flood Island, Cave System, Infiltration, Forgotten Tombs and Mysterium. Hard maps are again a step up from Normal maps. These maps are for people who have gotten the hang of things and are ready to head into more difficult maps. These maps will require players to be quick on their feet yet cautious and focused, as all hard maps have lava. The Hard maps are the first to have wall jumps, as every normal and easy are focused around simple button-pressing and platforming. There are currently 7 hard maps. List of Hard maps: Graveyard Cliffside, Lava Tower, Snowy Peaks, Crystal Caverns, Dark Sci-Forest, Wild Savannah and Sedimentary Temple. Insane maps are the second hardest difficulty maps, striking fear into many. These maps are for the experienced, and rightfully so. These maps require speed, reaction time, and overall just a knowledge of what to do. Teamwork is highly helpful. The easier Insane maps, such as Familiar Ruins, and Abandoned Facility are better for new players as they mostly rely on teamwork. However, many harder Insane maps, most notably Sinking Ship, Dark Sci-Facility, and Beneath The Ruins, focus around difficult jumps and fast lava, leaving minimal room for error. There are 7 insane maps currently in the game, the same amount as Hard. List of Insane maps: Abandoned Facility, Familiar Ruins, Gloomy Manor, Lost Desert, Sinking Ship, Dark Sci-Facility and Beneath The Ruins. Crazy difficulty is the hardest difficulty, and can only be played when all players survive or only one person dies on Insane difficulty. Maps with this difficulty require lots of parkour mastery, focus, skill, and knowledge of the map (and possibly luck). Crazy maps usually have little or no room for error and contain a wider variety of obstacles. Even advanced players struggle with this difficulty. You can see the proof here. Currently, there is only 1 Crazy map in the game. List of Crazy maps: Blue Moon. Interlevel statistics =''Note: Not 100% Accurate'' = Easy (⬆) Increase to Normal: 50%-100% of total players survived. (↔) Remain at Easy: 0% to 49% of total players survived. Normal (⬆) Increase to Hard: 66%-100% of total players survived. (↔) Remain at Normal: 30%-65% of total players survived. (⬇) Return to Easy: 0%-29% of total players survived. Hard (⬆) Increase to Insane: 71%-100% of total players survived. (↔) Remain at Hard: 40%-70% of total players survived. (⬇) Return to Normal: 0%-39% of total players survived. Insane (⬆) Increase to Crazy: 100% of total players survived after 1 death. (1 player max can die) (↔) Remain at Insane: 80%-100% of total players survived, or any rate when pro locked (except when is Crazy reached). (⬇) Return to Hard: 1%-79% of total players survived, and not pro locked. (⬇⬇) Return to Normal: 0% of total players survived, and not pro locked. Crazy (⬇) Return to Insane: 100% of total players survived, or any rate when locked to pro. (⬇⬇) Return to Hard: 1%-99% of total players survived, and not pro locked. (⬇⬇⬇) Return to Normal: 0% of total players survived, and not pro locked. XP Surviving an Easy map rewards you 50 XP. Surviving a Normal map rewards you 75 XP. Surviving a Hard map rewards you 125 XP. Surviving an Insane map rewards you 200 XP. Surviving a Crazy map rewards you 500 XP. #Easy is Light Green. #Normal is Light Yellow. #Hard is Pinkish Red. #Insane is Purple. #Crazy is Orange. tr:Zorluk Category:Difficulty